leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (or AD) directly increases the physical damage of a unit's autoattack and also improves the damage a small number of champion abilities do. This statistic stacks additively. At level 18, base attack damage ranges from 93 ( ) to 130 ( and ). Ways to Increase Bonus Attack Damage Items * : +18 armor, +270 health, +24 magic resistance. * : +45 armor, +18% critical strike chance. * : . * : , +15% life steal. Unique Active: Target champion suffers 150 magic damage and is slowed by 50% for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * : , +100 health, +3% life steal. * : , +275 health. Unique Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow target by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Unique Active: For 5 seconds, your attacks reduce your target's movement speed by 30% and deal 80 true damage over 2.5 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * : , +700 health. Unique Passive: On hit, target is slowed by 40% (30% if ranged attack) for 2.5 seconds. * : , +45 ability power. Passive: On autoattack or spellcast, increases your attack speed by 4% and ability power by 6 for 5 seconds (maximum 8 stacks). * : , +35 magic resistance. Unique Passive: If you would take magic damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your maximum health, you first gain a shield which absorbs up to 300 magic for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. * : , +75 ability power, +20% life steal, +25% spell vamp. Unique Active: Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds. 700 range and 60 second cooldown. * : , +25% critical strike chance. Unique Passive: +50% critical strike damage. * : . Unique Passive: +40% armor penetration. * : . * : , +40% attack speed. Unique Passive: On hit, target suffers magic damage equal to 2.5% of the target's maximum health. * : , +25 armor, +40% attack speed. Unique Passive: On hit, target suffers magic damage equal to 4% of the target's maximum health (maximum 120 versus monsters). * : , +23 armor. Unique Passive: On hit, 15% chance for target minion/monster to suffer 500 magic damage. * : +350 mana, +7 mana regeneration. Unique Passive: On hit, you gain +1 maximum mana (maximum +1000 maximum mana). 3 second cooldown. On cast, you gain +4 maximum mana (contributes to same maximum). 3 second cooldown. * : , +225 health. Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow target by 30% for 2.5 seconds. * : . * : , +5% life steal. Unique Passive: +200 health (does not stack with other Prospector items). * : +15% life steal. * : * : , +30% attack speed. Unique Passive: On hit, target suffers −15 armor for 5 seconds (maximum 3 stacks). * : +15% life steal. * : Unique Passive: +15 armor penetration, +10% cooldown reduction. * : , +15 health regeneration, +5 mana regeneration. Passive: On hit, enemies in a small area around the target suffer physical damage equal to 50% of the original attack (35% if ranged attack). * : , +30 ability power, +30% attack speed, +15% critical strike chance, +250 health, +250 mana, +12% movement speed. Unique Passive: On hit, 25% chance for target to be slowed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. Unique Passive: On cast, for 10 seconds, your next standard attack deals an extra 150% of your base attack damage. Cooldown 2 seconds. * , +30 armor, +18% life steal. Unique Passive: On hit, 20% chance for target minion/monster to suffer 500 magic damage. Unique Active: Places a Sight Ward at target location. 3 minute cooldown. * : , +15% critical chance. Unique Passive: +20 armor penetration, +15% cooldown reduction. Unique Active: Gain +50% attack speed and +20% movement speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemies with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 seconds to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. Consumable * : Grants and +140–235 health, based on champion level, for 4 minutes. Champion Abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by 60 / 75 / 90 for 6 / 7 / 8 seconds. * increases his attack damage by 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 + 0.4 / 0.55 / 0.7 / 0.85 / 1 per 1% health he is missing for 5 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 / 16. He can also activate this ability to increase his attack damage by 14 / 22 / 30 / 38 / 46 instead, also increasing nearby allied champions' attack damage by half of that amount. * increases his attack damage by 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 for 20 seconds. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by 14 / 23 / 32 / 41 / 50 for 5 seconds. * increases his attack damage by 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% for 6 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 when the ability is not on cooldown and grants double that bonus for 10 seconds on activation. It is possible to have both bonuses activated if the coolwodn gets refreshed during those 10 seconds * grants him 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * increases his attack damage by 7 / 14 / 21 / 28 / 35 + 1% of his max health for 6 seconds. * increases her attack damage by 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 when she is hit by an attack or hits an enemy for 5 seconds (stackable up to 10 times). She can activate this ability to gain max stacks for 5 seconds. * increases his attack damage by 25% of his armor. * increases his attack damage by 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65. * increases the attack damage of nearby allied champions by 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20. * increases his attack damage by 30 / 60 / 90 and half of that to nearby allied champions. * increases his attack damage by 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 + 0.15 / 0.20 / 0.25 / 0.30 / 0.35 per 1% of his health missing. * increases his attack damage by 15 / 25 / 35 for the next 5 / 6 / 7 attacks within 12 seconds. * increases her attack damage by 25 / 40 / 55. * increases his attack damage by 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 / 24. Masteries * increases your champion's attack damage by 1 / 2 / 3. Summoner spells * summons a beacon that increases nearby allied unit's attack damage by 10-35 for 15 seconds (20 seconds with ). Runes * and runes increase attack damage. Neutral buffs * The buff gives 40 attack damage for 8 minutes. * The buff, on Twisted Treeline, gives 1% bonus attack damage per champion level for 2 minutes. Champion Attack Damage Rankings † increases his attack damage by 25% of his armor. This includes his base armor and is a passive ability thus essentially increasing his base damage unlike all other summoner abilities which are temporary or situational boosts to damage. The increase to his damage is 6 at level 1 and 22 at level 18, this is incorporated into the numbers above. ‡ increases his attack damage by 8/10/12/14/16. This is a ranked ability and thus could not be counted on for a bonus at level 1. However, arguments could be made that at level 18 you will have 5 ranks and thus this will increase his damage permanently by 16. This would put basic attack at 124 damage, surpassing for third place. Since it is not a guaranteed bonus like , he is not included in the top 5 list. The same is true for , who can always have her active bonus damage, giving her a total of 126 damage at level 18. Category:Offensive champion statistics Category:Damage Items